


.i like me better

by JabberwockPrince



Series: .neverending summer feels [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I blame discord for everything, Snippets, Walk Of Shame, my boy is a thot but a soft thot nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwockPrince/pseuds/JabberwockPrince
Summary: With over a thousand nights spent in someone else's bed, over a hundred numbers in his phone and over a dozen missed calls, the young incubus found comfort in the so called walk of shame. It's always an adventure.





	.i like me better

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for my monster prom OC, Prince ( http://fav.me/dcbj7s9 ) cause oof he gives me so many feels - he's been declared the Queen Thot in our discord server cause every single other monster prom OC has had a crush on him at some point or another, so now it's just a tradition in spooky high - oOF. 
> 
> The monster prom OCs mentioned are :  
> Ben (http://fav.me/dccnh35)  
> Marnie (http://fav.me/dch0j5g)

                                                                                             

 

Being an incubus came with a reputation, one Prince couldn't deny nor ignore no matter how much he tried. Teenage rebellion could only get him so far - And now, aged 22, he had finally learned to live with it. All thanks to the school's motto, " _be your worst self_ ". That same phrase opened his eyes the first time he heard it. 

In the world they all lived in, no one cared what you did as long as 1) you were good at it and 2) you held your head with pride. Vera Oberlin was the prime example. She liked money, power and capitalism. And like a bloodthirsty entrepreneur, she had absolutely no problem admitting that she'd gladly pop out God's eyes out of their sockets with a teaspoon if it meant getting her way. Which is also why most of his own interactions with the gorgon had been kept to a minimum, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Setting aside Vera's need to stay atop of the food chain, she was a clear example of something Prince aspired to be. Not the future heir of a criminal empire, but unapologetically selfish. 

"I _want to love myself so much, it makes others squirm in pain and jealousy._ " He often thought, whishing to make up for the many years he spent loathing his own reflection. Shapeshifting was one of the perks that came with his species, he could be anything and anyone, but no form had ever felt right in his skin. " _I want to be my own priority._ "

Prince wanted many things, desires that often conflicted themselves in the chaos that was his head, leaving him frozen on the spot, unsure about the life he build for himself. He knew this was all part of life, another phase of his longer than average lifespan - but he still felt frustrated. He wanted to be proud of his actions and himself while also having the option to erase his whole past and start anew. He wanted to grow up and mature as much as he wanted to stay a child, reckless and irresponsible. To resent and stay bitter, to forgive and move on. To have a purpose in life and fight for it, to wander freely with no commitment whatsoever. 

He also wanted to get out of bed. It reeked of sex and decisions he'll regret as soon as his own pride and ego deflated. 

 

Was it day already ? Or did he wake up at ungodly hours of the morning just to have an existential crisis ? The blinds of all windows were shut, preventing any light from coming in. There wasn't even a lamp by the nightstand - Once his eyes adapted to the darkness, Prince glanced at the sleeping figure next to him.

Of course. 

He just fucked one of Spooky High's newest students, Ben. A Boogeyman, a monster that couldn't physically stand the sun. That made sense.

"Congrats on your initiation, dude." The demon whispered in a hoarse voice, knowing the words would fall on deaf ears. A bittersweet snort followed soon after. 

 

Memories of last night were a blur, just the wake Prince liked it. As much as he enjoyed drinking and dancing the night away, he would rather let all those events disappear from everyone's minds. Everyone in school knew about his modus operandi when it came to relationships - hit and run. He only had one specific rule to live by : everything was allowed as long as there were no feelings involved.

There was absolutely no shame in his actions, why would there be ? Sex wasn't a taboo and feeding off sexual pleasure was in his nature, despite not being a necessity now in more modern times. He just didn't expect to become an attraction. 

As far as he knew, the vast majority of the student body had a crush on him at some point or another. Innocent crushes that slowly became the origin of these nightly escapades. Some people chose to brag about it, others chose to keep it a secret, some were too shy to even approach him, letting their admiration die and become a story to laugh about later. 

He didn't mind. Part of him liked the attention, the dumb game most would play to score a night with him when all they had to do was ask. 

But of course, the _other_ part -

 

**Beep beep beep !**

 

The demon raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden bright light that appeared at his feet. His pink phone laid on top of the mess of sheets, pushed away during the night. So _that's_ why he woke up so cold.

With a flick of his tail, he managed to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. Sunday 6:04 am. The perfect time for a mental breakdown. Or breakfast. Or another lonely walk home. 

He weighted his options, now sitting at the edge of the bed. Getting Ben to invite him to stay for breakfast was unlikely, as they met only a couple days ago in one of Polly's parties and the tall Boogeyman barely spoke to him. Hell, he didn't even know if Ben ate food like most monsters did. Or if he even had a decent kitchen in this dark hole he called an appartment - Prince groaned, already on the hunt for his clothes. Might as well leave and spare Ben fom the awkwardness. 

After getting dressed and erasing his own number from Ben's phone, the incubus made a bee line for the exit, minding his step as to not kick any of the empty bottles that littered the floor.

 

Prince noticed that not a single ghoul could be seen on the streets. And that he had no idea where he currently was. 

"I could go back and ask him -" He thought outloud, looking over his back to the apartments behind him. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he brushed off that idea. 

Instead, the demon took the first bus he saw, not even caring where it took him. Only a couple of early risers were on board, monsters minding their own business. Among them, Prince recognized a familiar face. A cute hybrid of an octopus and a succubus sat on the far end, rubbing her temples with a pained, tired expression on her face. Her eyes were focused on the window, but her head was clearly somewhere else.

Without warning, he plopped down next to her.

"Morning, octo thot !" Prince greeted, his smile widening when Marnie jumped from her seat, causing the frog on her lap to leap away in fear.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST - FEEB ! PHOEBUS, COME BACK !" 

_ribbit, ribbit_

The frog made it's way back to the duo and Prince gently scooped him up, trying to hold his laugh and avoid Marnie's ruthless hits at the same time. 

"You scared me, what is wrong with you ?!" She let out a heavy sigh, her chest rising up and down. Once she caught her breath, Marnie extended an open hand towards the incubus. "Hand me back my son or _perish._ "

"Okay, okay - One condition, though." Marnie raised a curious eyebrow at his statement. "Answer this. Is this your first time ?"

"My first time what ? Getting my frog kidnapped ?" 

"No, dumbass - Your first walk of shame."  Prince rolled his eyes, though his smile never faltered. He saw Marnie's mouth turn into a perfect "o" before her expression turned into embarrasment, then guilt before finally setting on shame. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Her hands immediately shot up to cover her face as she slowly slid down her seat, groaning as she did so. The scene in front of him reminded him of himself a few years back, wishing for the ground to swallow him whole, dreading the posibility of meeting with people he knew on his way back. Prince gave one of his signature snorts and let the frog return to it's rightful owner. 

"In my defense, a lot of shit goes down in Polly's parties..." And as if God himself came down from the heavens to whisper into Marnie's ear, she gasped, eyes open like saucers, realization hitting her harder than Polly's LSDope. "And you were in that party ! You're doing the walk of shame too !" 

"Yeah, we can be shameful buddies together !" The demon joked. So much for incubus and succubus solidarity. Marnie nudged his side, at least she was smiling too. 

"I won't ask who you fucked if you don't ask me, deal ?" Prince noticed how Marnie unconsciously pulled down her skirt, trying to hide the scorching bite marks on her thighs. She clearly forgot about the hickeys on her neck, exposed to everyone else. Clearly Damien's work. Lucky.

"Bold of you to assume my sexual life is private." It clearly wasn't. In fact, he was known for posting selfies of himself and his many partners the morning after on Monstergram. "Or that I care about others finding out these things." 

 

Without even realizing it, Prince had followed Marnie to her stop. The two of them stood next to each other at the bus station. 

"You live around here ?" The question left his lips as soon as he noticed the golden sand separating them from the vast ocean. From the beach, they had a perfect view of the sunrise. 

" _You don't_ _?_ " It was Marnie's turn to tease him, an condescending smile making it's way to her face. Prince swore he saw the frog resting on top of Marnie's head wink at him in sync with her. Blaming whatever substances he smoked last night, he gave her a dismissive shrug. "You know, the whole concept of the 'walk of shame' is to go back home and think about your poor life choices, not get into someone else's pants so quickly." 

"Well, what kind of friend would I be if I let you regret this whole night all by yourself ?"

"Fine, fine. You can hang out at my place for a while, but only because i'm _starviiiiinnng_ ! And no funny business either !"

After linking their arms together, Marnie began pulling the demon along towards her house, already listing all the sweet treats they could have for breakfast. The incubus zoned out shortly after that, his mind already drifting. Again, his conflicting wishes pulled at his heartstrings - He disliked the bittersweet feeling of leaving someone's home after spending the night with them, but loved the long walk back home, the feeling of having _somewhere_ to return to. Then once he was _home_ , he felt the need to _escape_ that empty and lonely apartment. It was one endless loop of running away from something. Someone. Someplace.

He thought about turning back, spitting some generic excuse and letting Marnie go on with her life - But then he'd just end up home alone, feeling even worse than before. Prince wondered if that's exactly what Marnie would do, hadn't he decided to take the bus. The first time always felt bad, he knew that very well.

Maybe this is exactly what they both needed right now, some quality bonding time to distract themselves. Maybe he didn't have to run away this time.

 

 

 


End file.
